The present invention generally relates to an athletic protective cup supporter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an athletic supporter that includes an easily recognized visible indicia to aid in verifying that the athletic protective cup supporter is being worn.
An athletic supporter protective cup is a protective device that is worn by men and boys participating in athletic activities. Safety equipment varies from sport to sport, but many sports, such as baseball, require male participants to wear an athletic protective cup. Similar needs are also present with football, soccer and other sports. While it is not widely recognized that when involved in sporting activities, it is imperative to minimize exposure to injury. Athletic protective cup protection is considered imperative to the safety of those participating in sports activities where injury to the groin is possible.
Traditionally, the athletic supporter is worn by a user beneath pants, shorts and other clothing associated with a sport's uniform. The typical athletic supporter presently available consists of a panel of material which terminates between the wearer's legs, at which point support straps are attached. The typical athletic supporter is made of a heavy duty elasticized material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,972, the contents of which are incorporated herein.
In order to address concerns relating to the protection of athletes from groin injuries, athletic leagues have instituted regulations that all players must wear protective cups and need to provide visual indicia that the cups are being worn. Conventional athletic supporters fail to provide this visual indicia.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means to identify individuals wearing athletic supporters which is simplified in its construction and application. There is a further need for easily recognized visible indicia to aid in verifying that the athletic protective cup supporter is being worn. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.